1. Field
This disclosure relates to self-contained battery-powered electronic systems where at least a portion of the electronic system requires cooling.
2. Description of the Related Art
Portable power tools commonly use easily removable and rechargeable battery modules such that a tool can be used with a first battery module while one or more additional battery modules are being recharged for future use. Thus, through the use of multiple easily replaced battery modules, a tool can be used nearly continuously without incurring the weight of a large battery. The components of portable power tools and common portable electronic equipment either do not require cooling or are cooled by convection or forced flow of ambient air.
Other types of portable electronic apparatus include high power dissipation components that cannot be cooled by convection or forced ambient air. Such types of apparatus may include microwave and laser directed energy sources used as weapons, microwave and ultraviolet energy sources used for sterilization, and laser energy sources used for construction tasks such as cutting and welding.
Within this description, the term “self-contained electronic apparatus” is used to describe electronic equipment that must be operable without connection to an infrastructure that provides either electrical power or cooling. A self-contained electronic apparatus would typically be portable and may be adapted to be carried by a man or team of men. A vehicle-mounted apparatus that receives electrical power from a motor-driven generator or cooling from a motor-driven air conditioner would not be considered a “self-contained electronic apparatus” for the purpose of this description.